Easy-Bows and Exploding Arrows
by SomewhatCrazyOwl
Summary: After the Giant war, Chiron has set up a new plan for training heroes. Everyone must do something they normally wouldn't, and that isn't fun for everyone... *just rated for Leo wanting to put exploding arrows somewhere they shouldn't be*


**A oneshot on why Leo hates archery, and on Chiron's new plan for training, which didn't get full approval from everyone…**

Leo was running the fastest he could, tripping over rocks and slippery tree roots several times. On his way to archery he faceplanted in the moist grass twice. The moisture did nothing to help his hair, nor the way he'd hastily dressed that morning. Morning, it still was, but a little too late for his liking, you see; Leo Valdez was late for his morning training. Again. For those lucky enough to know him, this was no bombshell. Leo had been late a couple times before, and being Leo, this was more times than most others. The only one to ever beat him was a son of Hermes, was one out of the famous pranking twins, and usually answered when you screamed "_TRAVIS STOLL!" _really loud.

Leo quickly got up from his second faceplant and smoothened his now dirty and wet _Camp Half-Blood _T-shirt, on which he had written _The best and the awesomest_ in black sharpie. The archery class had already started, so Leo tried sneaking in like he wasn't late at all, but of course, that didn't work out too well.

"LEO VALDEZ!" a voice yelled, and at that moment, Leo knew for a fact that he was toast.

"Hey, nice weather today?" he said casually, carefully avoiding sounding like he'd just been busted, which was difficult when you'd just gotten busted a few moments ago. However, Leo was okay with how it sounded.

The guy who was currently teaching archery for archers Leo's level, which meant newbies and the hopeless (Leo was second category), glared at Leo like he'd just served him rotten Minotaur beef, complete with the bull-man's _Fruit of the Loom _underwear. Like slipping on all kind of things and faceplanting twice wasn't enough.

"Leo, this is the third time in a row you've been late to archery", the guy, whose name was Oliver, sighed. He was seventeen, and that bothered Leo slightly. Like, he wasn't even that much older than him, and still was a boss when it came to shooting straight arrows and hitting bull's-eye on far-away targets. For Leo, it was a new personal record if he even hit something, and that was harder than it sounded. Last week he managed to just miss by a few inches. The catch was that what he missed by those inches was Oliver's butt while he was teaching a twelve-year-old how to put an arrow on the string. Leo had to collect all the stray arrows from their whole lesson as a punishment, while cursing Chiron's new training plan, as well as coming some suggestions to where Oliver could put his exploding arrows.

"I'll try harder", Leo muttered while picking up a simple training bow, "It's just that waking up is a challenge on its own".

It was meant as a joke, but like their father, Apollo's sons were not the smartest. They could be many things; artistic, poetic (as long as they stayed away from haikus), excellent at archery…but not smart. Oliver just crossed off in Leo's _I'm present!_-box and continued teaching. As most of the demigods in Leo's group were either young or rubbish at archery, they used easy-bows. Easy-bows were bow that were easier to draw back and had more powerful strings to prevent them from breaking.

Leo was bored. His arrows missed, as usual, and the only one in this group he could talk to had gone to the forges. Leo wished he'd been in the forges with Nyssa, his sister-on-the-godly-side, or even in Bunker Nine. Archery sucked, especially when you suck at it. The archery group was small; less than ten people, and among them, there was only three who were more than fifteen. Leo, an Aphrodite-girl called Trinny or Linny or something, and Nyssa.

Leo poked Oliver in the shoulder.

"Man, hasn't this class been over for, like, ten minutes? Or is my watch as off as my arrows?" he asked, his watch (made by himself, in solid bronze) clearly showing ten minutes past.

Oliver scratched his head, and before he could say more than: "Yeah, you're right…" Leo ran off screaming _Hasta Luego!_

Freedom at last.


End file.
